Vampire Love Story
by Black Key
Summary: "Aku tak tahu, yang aku tahu aku mencintainya. Dan perasaanku ini terlalu besar untuknya." SiBum, M-Preg.


Tittle: Vampire Love Story.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: Vampire Love Story By Dean Choi.

Main Cast: SiBum.

Other Cast: YunJae and HanChul.

Chap: 1.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Little angst, Yaoi, M-Preg.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: _"Aku tak tahu, yang aku tahu aku mencintainya. Dan perasaanku ini terlalu besar untuknya."_

*** Chapter 1 ***

_Author Pov…_

Di atas sebuah bangunan sekolahan berdiri sesosok namja dengan pakaian yang sangat mencolok, baju serba hitam dan tebal membungkusi tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala padahal saat ini bukanlah musim dingin melainkan musim panas yang suhu udara bisa di atas rata-rata seperti siang ini. Tapi walau pun begitu namja tadi tetap saja mempertahankan style yang ia gunakan, kalian tahu itu karena apa? Sebenarnya dia bukanlah manusia biasa melainkan seorang vampire yang sudah biasa hidup di antara manusia.

Namja tadi yang berwajah sangat cantik layaknya seorang yeoja tengah menatap lurus ke bawah, kearah lapangan basket di bawah sana dengan kedua bola mata indahnya yang berwarna blue shapire. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dia terus berada disana dan melakukan hal yang sama, mengamati salah satu dari beberapa namja yang sedang bermain basket itu. Sudah merupakan kegiatan rutinnya berada di tempatnya sekarang hampir setiap hari, itu semua karena namja yang sejak tadi di tatapnya.

"Kau disini lagi, Bummie." Ucap sebuah suara pada namja cantik tadi yang bernama Kibum, Kim Kibum sebelum ia berubah menjadi vampire dan Tan Kibum setalah ia merubah wujud menjadi makhluk abadi seperti saat ini. Kibum menolehkan tatapan matanya kearah sesosok namja tampan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan mengunakan setelan jas berwarna putih. Kibum menyungingkan sebuah senyuman manis pada sosok namja tampan tadi. "Apa kau tak merasa bosan dengan hal yang kau lakukan ini? Bahkan kau melakukannya setiap hari." Ucap namja tadi yang berjalan mendekati Kibum dan berdiri sejajar dengan namja cantik tadi.

"Aku tak akan pernah bosan melakukan ini appa." Balas Kibum pada namja tampan tadi yang ia panggil appa. Namja tampan tadi bukanlah appa kandung Kibum tapi namja tampan yang bernama asli Tan Hangeng itu lah yang sudah merubahnya menjadi makhluk abadi 700 tahun yang lalu saat ia hampir mati di hutan dalam peperangan karena itu ia memanggil Hangeng appa.

"Choi Siwon, ne?" Hangeng menyunginkan senyumannya dan melirik Kibum dengan ekor matanya. Kibum pun membalas dengan senyuman manis yang begitu tulus lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan terkesan malu-malu. "Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Hangeng pada namja cantik yang merupakan sosok anak dalam keluarga besarnya. Kibum yang mendengar perkataan Hangeng tersenyum manis sekali lagi lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ne, aku menyukainya appa." Balas Kibum tegas tanpa rasa malu seperti sebelumnya.

"Sejak kapan putra cantikku ini menyukai namja tampan itu, eoh? Ceritakan pada appa." Pinta Hangeng pada Kibum. Kibum terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Hangeng. Seharusnya Hangeng itu menjadi hyung-nya bukan appa. Kalau di lihat secara fisik pun Kibum lebih cocok menjadi dongsaeng Hangeng dari pada anaknya tapi karena Hangeng lah yang sudah merubahnya menjadi seorang vampire dan sejak ia berubah menjadi vampire Hangeng terus mengajarinya untuk memanggil namja tampan tadi dengan sebutan appa jadilah Kibum pun memanggil Hangeng dengan sebutan appa.

"Aku sudah menyukainya sejak kita pertama kali pindah ke Seoul appa, tiga tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu Siwon baru masuk ke sekolah ini dan appa baru bekerja di sini menjadi dokter kesehatan. Saat itu aku yang sedang bosan mengikuti appa ke sekolah dan akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Siwon lalu jatuh hati padanya." Jelas Kibum sambil melirik Hangeng untuk mengetahui reaksi apa yang akan di berikan namja tampan tadi.

"Jadi begitu, Love at first sign ne?" Tanya Hangeng, Kibum membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala pelan.

"Appa, apa aku tak boleh mencintainya?" Tanya Kibum tiba-tiba seraya menatap Hangeng.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Hangeng balik.

"Itu… Itu… Itu karena…"

"Kalian berbeda bukan?" Potong Hangeng, kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan menundukan wajahnya dalam. Tampak raut kesedihan di wajah cantiknya.

"Ne appa kami berbeda, aku vampire dan dia manusia. Apakah perasaanku ini padanya adalah perasaan yang salah?" Tanya Kibum pada Hangeng.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Hangeng balik.

"Aku tak tahu, yang aku tahu aku mencintainya. Dan perasaanku ini terlalu besar untuknya." Balas Kibum. Namja cantik tadi kembali menatap lurus kearah lapangan basket di bawah sana, tepatnya kearah seorang namja dengan tubuh atletis yang baru saja memasukan bola ke dalam ring. Hangeng menatap wajah Kibum yang menyiratkan raut kesedihan itu.

"Memang seberapa besar rasa cintamu itu pada Siwon?" Tanya hangeng lagi.

"Begitu besar, hingga aku tak bisa mengambarkannya hanya dengan kata-kata saja." Balas Kibum yang masih asik menatap Siwon yang sedang tersenyum bahagia bersama teman-temannya di bawah sana.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan cinta, Bummie." Ujar Hangeng, Kibum segera menatap sosok Hangeng yang berdiri di samping kanannya. "Kau berhak mencintai dan dicintai oleh siapa pun. Tak ada batas dan larangan untuk saling mencintai." Jelas hangeng lagi.

"Jadi perasaanku ini bukan perasaan yang salah dan aku masih bisa untuk terus menyukai dan mencintai Siwon?" Tanya Kibum dengan sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibirnya.

"Perasaan suka dan cinta bukanlah sebuah kesalahan tapi sebuah anugerah yang patut untuk kau syukuri. Kau berhak menyukai siapa saja Bummie, selama kau merasa bahagia." Jawab Hangeng yang kini juga menatap kearah sosok Siwon yang kini kembali bermain dengan sahabat-sahabatnya tadi.

"Begitu." Guman Kibum pelan. Dalam hati ia merasa sebuah kelegaan saat mendengar penjelasan Hangeng tadi.

"Apa kau tahu Siwon sudah memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Hangeng tiba-tiba membuat Kibum kembali menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan sayu. Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Kim Jaejoong, aniya?" Ucap Kibum pelan. Jujur sebenarrnya ia cemburu dan sakit saat melihat Siwon dan Jaejoong yang saling mengumbar perhatian dan rasa sayang mereka. Ia merasa iri pada Jaejoong. Andai saja Jaejoong itu dia pasti kebahagiaannya terasa lengkap. Hangeng mengganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan namja cantik tadi. "Jaejoong namja yang baik, ramah dan juga cantik, bahkan ia sangat populer dan banyak orang yang menyukainya. Ia benar-benar beruntung bisa bersama-sama Siwon dan mendapatkan perhatian serta cinta dari Siwon." Ucap Kibum pelan.

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya Hangeng lagi, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ne appa, aku cemburu dan sangat iri pada Jaejoong. Andai saja ia itu aku, pasti aku akan sangat bahagia bisa merasakan perhatian dan cinta dari Siwon yang begitu tulus. Aku ingin bisa merasakan perhatian dan cintanya appa." Jelas Kibum lirih.

"Kau berniat merebut Siwon dari Jaejoong dengan kekuatan yang kau miliki?" Tanya Hangeng membuat Kibum kaget.

"Maksud appa?" Tanya Kibum seraya menatap Hangeng tajam.

"Merubah Siwon menjadi seperti kita, bangsa vampire, makhluk abadi." Ucap hangeng datar.

"Aniya, aku tak sekeji itu apa. Selama Siwon dan Jaejoong bisa bahagia bila bersama aku akan merelakan semuanya." Ucap Kibum.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Hangeng, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau nanti takdir berkata lain?" Tanya Hangeng membuat Kibum binggung.

"Biarlah takdir berjalan semestinya appa, aku tak akan melawan takdir itu." Balas Kibum yang kembali menatap kearah Siwon yang tampak mulai berkemas. Hari mulai sore karena itulah Siwon mengakhiri latihanya tadi.

"Kau anakku Kibum, bahkan aku sendiri yang merubahmu menjadi seperti saat ini. Aku dan Heechul menyayangimu layaknya seorang appa dan umma pada anak kandung mereka. Karena itulah aku tak mau kau terluka dan tersakiti. Kau keluarga pertama yang kami punya setalah beratus-ratus tahun menjadi vampire." Jelas Hangeng sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Kibum.

"Ne appa, gomawo atas cinta kalian. Aku pun mencintai kalian lebih dari diriku sendiri, aku bahagia bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga Tan." Ucap Kibum menghentikan langkah kaki hangeng. Hangeng tersenyum manis pada Kibum.

"Kita tak akan tahu takdir seperti apa yang terbentang di depan kita, bersabarlah menjalaninya." Ujar hangeng yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang tersenyum manis.

*** Vampire Love Story ***

_Author Pov…_

Sesosok namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Siwon tampak tengah menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas. Tampaknya ia tengah mencari seseorang karena sejak tadi ia tampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan kiri. Siapa lagi yang Siwon cari kalau bukan kekasih cantiknya Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak Jaejoong pulang bersama karena itulah saat ini ia tampak mencari-cari sosok namja berwajah cantik itu.

"Mianhae, apa kau melihat Jaejoong?" Tanya Siwon pada seorang yeoja berwajah manis yang saat itu lewat di dekatnya.

"Jaejoong oppa? Ah, tadi saat aku melewati kelasnya ia masih di dalam kelas bersama Junsu oppa. Coba saja Siwon oppa cari kesana sebelum mereka berdua pulang." Jelas Yeoja tadi pada Siwon. Semua murid di sekolah ini tahu tentang hubungan special antara Siwon si kapten team basket yang tampan dan jaejoong si murid terpintar di sekolah yang cantik, bahkan tak ada satu pun orang yang mencemoh hubungan mereka yang bisa di bilang terlarang itu. Bahkan banyaknya merasa iri dengan keromantisan hubungan keduanya dan juga keserasian mereka.

"Begitu, gomawo atas infonya." Ucap Siwon ramah pada yeoja manis tadi.

"Ne oppa." Balas Yeoja tadi sambil tersenyum kearah Siwon sebelum akhirnya Siwon beranjak pergi menuju kelas Jaejoong dengan sedikit berlari. Jarak antara kelas Jaejoong dan tempat kini Siwon berada tidak terlalu jauh hingga tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Siwon untuk segera menemukan sosok kekasihnya tadi. Tampak oleh mata Siwon sosok Jaejoong dan Junsu yang sedang berbincang-bincang di depan kelas sambil tertawa senang. Siwon pun segera mendekati keduanya.

"Joongie." Panggil seorang namja tampan pada seorang namja berwajah cantik yang tampak sedang berbincang-bincang dengan salah satu temannya. Namja cantik tadi pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, tampak seorang namja tampan dengan pakaian sekolah yang sama dengan yang ia gunakan tengah berlari kecil mendekatinya.

"Wonnie." Ucap namja cantik tadi yang bernama Kim Jaejoong saat sang namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Choi Siwon berada di depannya kini.

"Mau pulang bersama?" Tanya Siwon pada Jaejoong yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya. Keduanya sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari enam bulan dan hubungan keduanya pun tampak sangat mesra membuat siapa saja menjadi iri.

"Boleh." Jawab Jaejoong malu dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. "Su-ie, aku pulang deluan ya." Pamit Jaejoong pada sahabat baiknya tadi, Kim Junsu.

"Ne, sampai besok Joongie." Ucap Junsu pada Jaejoong sebelum namja cantik tadi beranjak pergi bersama sang kekasih menuju tempat parkir. Jaejoong berjalan disamping Siwon dengan sedikit cangung. Walau pun sudah menjalin hubungan selama enam bulan Siwon dan Jaejoong masih sering mengalami masa-masa canggung bila bersama seperti saat ini, terutama Jaejoong yang sering tersipu malu dengan keromantisan yang Siwon berikan padanya. Mungkin saja itu terjadi karena Siwon adalah cinta pertama Siwon dan begitu juga Jaejoong bagi Siwon.

"Mau langsung pulang?" Tanya Siwon pada Jaejoong saat keduanya sudah berada di parkiran.

"Terserah Wonnie saja." Balas Jaejoong yang sedang menunggu Siwon mengambil sepedanya.

"Kita jalan dulu mau?" Tawar Siwon sambil menatap kearah sang kekasih yang tampak cantik di matanya.

"Boleh, tapi mau ke mana?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ke pantai bagaimana? Kita sudah lama tak menghabiskan sore di sana." Saran Siwon.

"Boleh, aku juga sedang ingin melihat matahari terbenam dengan Wonnie." Balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu naiklah." Ajak Siwon sambil menyuruh Jaejoong segera duduk di boncengan sepedanya. Jaejoong pun menurut, dengan malu-malu akhirnya ia mendudukan dirinya diboncengan sepeda Siwon.

"Sudah." Jawab Jaejoong malu-malu sambil menundukan wajahnya yang menghangat dan pasti pipinya kini memerah bak tomat matang siap panen.

"Pegangan yang erat, aku mau ngebut." Seru Siwon sebelum akhirnya ia mengayuh sepedanya. Jaejoong dengan refleks melingkarkan tangannya di pingang Siwon dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung namja tampan tadi. Siwon tersenyum senang saat melirik lengan Jaejoong yang melingkar di perut ratanya yang terbentuk sempurna. Perjalanan keduanya pun disini dengan kesunyian, keduanya mencoba menghayati saat-saat berdua seperti saat ini yang memang sangat jarang mereka lalui beberapa minggu terakhir ini karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"Wah... Indahnya." Seru Jaejoong saat ia dan Siwon telah sampai ke tempat yang mereka tuju. Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan mengemaskan tadi. "Wonnie ayo ke sana." Ajak Jaejoong sambil menarik lengan kiri Siwon. Siwon pun mengikuti Jaejoong yang membawanya semakin dekat ke bibir pantai.

"Ah... Joongie suka sekali di sini Wonnie. Bukankah sangat indah?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sedang asik bermain air pada Siwon yang tampak duduk di atas pasir putih.

"Joongie kemarilah." Panggil Siwon, Jaejoong menghentikan mainnya dan beranjak mendekati Siwon. "Kau suka?" Tanya Siwon pada Jaejoong yang sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping kanan Siwon. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dan menyenderkannya di lengan kanan Siwon.

"Wonnie, saranghae." Ucap Jaejoong pada Siwon. Siwon menatap wajah Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nado Saranghae Joongie." Balas Siwon sambil mengelus pipi kiri Jaejoong pelan. Perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong, tatapan mata keduanya saling terkait, bibir keduanya bahkan semakin mendekat. Jaejoong tampak diam menegang, ini bukan ciuman pertama dengan Siwon memang tapi entah kenapa ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya kini membeku terlebih saat kedua manik-manik mata Siwon menatap tajam kearah manik-manik matanya. Wajah keduanya semakin mendekat, bibir mereka pun hampir bersentuhan sampai Jaejoong mengehantikan semuanya.

"Wonnie." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menahan dada Siwon, Siwon menghentikan aksinya tadi dan tampak menatap Jaejoong heran.. "Lihat itu." Ucap Jaejoong lagi pada Siwon sambil menunjuk kearah laut. Siwon pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Jaejoong menuju kearah yang Jaejoong tubjuk tadi. Kedua mata Siwon tampak membulat kaget saat melihat apa yang tadi berusaha Jaejoong beritahukan padanya. Di dalam laut sana dapat ia lihat seorang namja kecil yang terbawa ombah dan hampir tengelam, ombak yang semakin keras dan besar dampak mengulung tubuhnya dan menariknya semakin jauh dari bibir pantai dan mendekat kelautan. Tak jauh dari tempat Siwon dan Jaejoong berada pun tampak mulai ramai karena mereka sadar tentang keberadaan namja kecil tadi.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Siwon pun segera berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong dan berniat menolong namja yang mungkin masih berusia Sembilan tahun tadi. Tanpa rasa takut Siwon melompat ke dalam laut dan berenang mendekati anak kecil tadi. Jaejoong yang melihat perbuatan sang kekasih pun mulai tampak panik, entah kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba jadi tak enak.

"Wonnie hati-hati." Ucap Jaejoong takut sambil meremas-remas kedua tangtannya di depan dada dan tak henti-henti menatap kearah Siwon yang tampak mulai bisa meraih tubuh anak kecil tadi yang timbul tengelam terbawa derasnya ombak laut. "WONNIE." Pekik Jaejoong takut saat ia melihat tubuh Siwon yang sedang memeluk erat anak kecil yang ia selamatkan terpukul ombak yang cukup besar hingga akhirnya tubuh Siwon terhempas menjauh. Beberapa kali tampak terlihat Siwon mencoba berenang tapi berkali-kali ombak menerjang tubuhnya. Jaejoong semakin merasa takut dan khawatir melihat keadaan sang kekasih yang terus seperti itu, tanpa Jaejoong sadari kini wajahnya sudah dipenuhi oleh air mata yang tampak deras mengalir di pipi putih mulusnya yang mulai memerah.

"WONNIE." Pekik Jaejoong yang mulai histeris saat ia melihat ombak-ombak besar menerjang tubuh Siwon dan beberapa detik berikutnya ia tak lagi melihat tubuh Siwon yang timbul tengelam di dalam laut bersama tubuh anak kecil yang bersama Siwon lagi. Suasana pantai tambah panic saat keberadaan Siwon benar-benar tak tampak lagi. Jaejoong yang tampak panik pun tak berhenti menangis dan meneriakkan nama Siwon, tapi walau pun begitu tubuh Siwon benar-benar sudah hilang terbawa ombak dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi selain menangis dan meneriaki nama Siwon sampai akhirnya kesadarannya hilang. Orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling Jaejoong pun tampak panik dan mencoba menolong Jaejoong yang pingsan.

*** To Be Continue ***


End file.
